Conventionally, an inkjet printer that carries out printing through an inkjet scheme has been widely used (see e.g., International Publication No. WO2004/094150). An evaporation drying ink that fixes to a medium (media) when a solvent in the ink is volatilized and removed is being widely used for the ink for the inkjet printer. Furthermore, a heater for heating the medium, and the like is being widely used as a means for drying the evaporation drying ink.    Patent Literature: International Publication No. WO2004/094150